idea_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventures in Diamond City/Episodes
List of episodes from the series. Season 1 (2018-) # The Big Lottery Experience /Sick as a Ninja: Wario enters a lottery to win big. Ana catches a nasty cold and has to stay home with help from Kat and Young Cricket (Who is doing a health trial). It aired on September 27, 2018. # Penny's Bad Hair Day/Treasure Hunters: Penny gets head lice and requests Mona to do it by using different methods. 9-Volt teams up with Lulu for a scavenger hunt. It aired on October 4, 2018. # El Fronkio/Pampering Spitz: Fronk disguises himself as 'El Fronkio' to prove that he's brave against the strangest creatures in the jungle. Spitz gets a pedicure/manicure treatment from Ashley and Penny. It aired on October 11, 2018. # Turtle Tricks/Dr. Penny MD: Kat adopts a giant tortoise named Kosumo and must train him along with her younger sister. Penny builds a doctor's office for his house expansion. It aired on October 18, 2018. # Ashley's Halloween Bash '''(Half hour episode): Ashley hosts a Halloween party in her haunted mansion by inviting everybody to the party by wearing costumes. It aired on October 25, 2018. # '''Mr. Money Heads Into Nature/Ice Cream Paradise:' '''Mr. Money and 5-Volt takes on nature by taking pictures of different animals with Dribble and Penny. Young Cricket gets a trial request from a Little Mouser (from the Mario series) named Nilla while on Ice Cream Island. It aired on November 1, 2018. # '''Injured on Play/Ana Stays Overnight': During a volleyball game against the Doogans (A Mario species), Penny sprained her ankle very badly. Ana has trouble going to sleep while staying overnight with Young Cricket. It aired on November 8, 2018. # 9-Volt's Loose Tooth/Lulu's Check Up: Realizing that he's losing one of his baby teeth, 9-Volt and his mother go to Penny's lab to request Penny to look at his teeth while the dentist office got closed for remodeling. Lulu catches influenza and gets nervous about getting a doctor's appointment from Penny. It aired on November 15, 2018. # Mr. Money's Lost of the Tooth Temple (Half hour episode): When we last met that 9-Volt losing his baby teeth, so they're shrinking and he went on a journey to inside 9-Volt's baby teeth, so they found a Large Golden Teeth to pick up and escape 9-Volt's baby teeth while they're shrunked, so they save the day. It aired on November 15, 2018. # Turkey Fest '''(Half hour episode): Mr. Money prepares Thanksgiving by making everyone dress up like turkeys. It aired on November 22, 2018. # '''Penny's Hamster/Wario's Garden: Penny trains her djungarian hamster named Safaia. Wario receive seeds from a Pidgit to grow garlic and veggies in his garden. It aired on November 29, 2018. # Orbulon Takes A Chance/The Joy of Science Cooking: Orbulon takes Little Hammy to a corn field. Penny tries cooking science to make something delicious for her grandpa. It aired on December 6, 2018. # Gopher Mayhem/Mona's Slumber Party: Kat and Ana get rid of gophers when they were invading their backyard. Penny and Ashley get invited to Mona's sleepover. It aired on December 13, 2018. # Mona's Ultimate Christmas Shopping' (Half hour episode): Mona takes everyone to the mall to shop for Secret Santa presents during a blizzard while teaming up with Penny as the others team up with someone else. It aired on December 20, 2018. # '''Jimmy-T's New Groove/Tummy Ache Emergency: A honey badger named Swick challenges Jimmy to a dance off. When Ana got a severe tummy ache, Young Cricket takes her to see Dr. Crygor and Penny to give her an operation on what's bothering her stomach. It aired on December 27, 2018. # Dribble and Spitz's Day Off/Crafting 101: Dribble and Spitz take a break from riding in their cab. Mona hosts a crafting 101 class to Ralphie, Kat and 9-Volt. It aired on January 3, 2019. # Ralphie's Babysitter/Draw and Order: Penny is asked to babysit Ralphie while his parents are out. Orbulon discovers colored crayons and decides to take the Coloring Book challenge. It aired on January 10, 2019. # Live and Let Loose/Sudden Things Happen: Mr. Money tries to help a young Platypus girl named Eloise when she accidentally went to his house. Ana keeps having bad dreams so she gains help from Mona. It aired on January 17, 2019. # 9-Volt's Chicken Pox/Red's Potion Disaster: 9-Volt gets chicken pox so that Penny helps him out to get rid of it. Red accidentally made a weird potion while blindfolded. It aired on. January 24, 2019. # '''Running of the Doogans/A Bond of Fighting: '''The Doogans have a party as it kept everyone interested in it. While Kat stay over at Mr. Money's airship, Ana bonds with Young Cricket and decided to do fun things. It aired on February 7, 2019. Category:Episodes